


The Christmas Present

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam Towers becomes blacklisted at all the major newspapers and loses job after job before he finds something he's surprisingly good at: singing telegram. He's the most requested out of all of his coworkers and as Christmas draws closer he only gets more popular. Then he gets a new client: Elias.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I don't even know if there are singing telegrams anymore or if they work this way. Suspend your disbelief.

The move to the states hadn’t quite gone as planned for Adam Towers. 

His job at News Daily fell through after one teensy little international incident that was not only his fault yet still destroyed his reputation with any other news outlets. 

He lost four other menial jobs after News Daily: personal assistant, telemarketer, personal shopper, and even caretaker. The last Adam really should not have tried at all but in his desperation he thought he could care for someone other than himself. 

Adam should have known better. 

Which was why after losing every other type of job he could even get called back for the bottom of the barrel was where he landed. 

Singing telegram. 

Or really since it was Christmas it was more like....singing annoying Christmas songs to strangers who really did not want to hear them. 

It was his luck he’d been born with talent in all forms, his voice just shy of harmonious, and the interview had gone swimmingly. Now after only three weeks on the job he was the most requested telegram singer which meant more money. 

Money he needed desperately in order to stay. 

Which was why when he first knocked on Apartment 3B’s door he was a little more enthusiastic than he should’ve been. This wasn’t one of his regular lonely old people clients who just wanted to pretend someone gave a good bloody damn about them just for a few minutes. His notes were, “Sing out loud and maybe even dance a little,” which Adam wondered meant someone was teasing this particular client. 

The moment the door opened and he started to sing he knew that was exactly the case. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas there is just---” 

The man on the other side of the door frowned. “Who are you?” 

“---one thing I need. I don’t care about the pres---” 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SINGING AT MY DOOR?” 

Adam took in the man entirely: raggedy sweater. curly floppy hair, pants that looked as if they were made fifty years ago, mustache that was definitely in style fifty years ago, and a cleft lip that was hardly covered. 

“Are you Elias Thanatos?” 

“Yes.” 

“Someone has sent you a singing Christmas carol! I am going to finish now and...” 

“NO.” 

“No?” 

He slammed the door in Adam’s face. 

That wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a slammed door in his face but it was the first time he felt like an arsehole over it. Whoever had sent poor Elias this obviously wanted to play a trick on him. 

Adam knocked and was surprised when the door opened. 

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. I am only doing my job.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

He blinked. 

“The song...was obviously to taunt you in some way.” 

Adam watched the words play around in Elias’s head for a moment before his confused look gave way to anger. “What makes you think that?” 

“Well it’s not as if someone is going to want you for---” 

“I HAVE PLENTY OF WOMEN WHO WANT ME! I HAVE HAD SEX MANY, MANY TIMES!” 

“Shit. I didn’t mean to---” 

He saw tears in the poor man’s eyes. “You are just a RUDE, inconsiderate singer and I will be calling your job to report you for rudeness! GO AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!” 

And with that the door was closed in his face again. 

Adam sighed. 

He had two more jobs tonight and then he could go to the club. 

After today he needed a good fuck and a very stiff drink. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elias, true to his word, did call Adam’s job though it did no good. He was still the most popular singer they had so when the following week another singing job came in for Elias he took it gladly. 

Adam also took the other four. With each passing visit Elias got angrier and more upset practically screaming at him to leave. He always did and never got through a single song. He felt bad for him and considered not coming back but his bosses would know.

And despite Adam being at the lowest possible place job wise his work ethic had never been compromised. He would do his job and try to make it better for Elias despite everything. 

The fifth time Elias did not open the door though Adam still sang anyway. 

“I really can’t stay....” 

He got through the whole song this time and he put an envelope under Elias’s door that he’d written beforehand. The poor man was being teased and despite caring more about himself than anyone else he felt bad for him. 

The Christmas card had a cat on it that reminded him of Elias himself and a generic “Merry Christmas” message inside. He’d also written, ‘Sorry for this. If you know who’s been fucking with you I’ll do the same to them if you’d like? Consider it your Christmas present?” 

He left and knew if another came he’d return but hoped there wasn’t. 

It was just his luck that he was there when the monster who was bothering poor Elias called for another telegram. His boss had refused to tell him who it was and the order didn’t divulge the credit card name but he’d gotten a sore throat for four days, about a week before Christmas and been given phone duty to rest his voice. 

The work was dull but he perked up considerably when he heard Elias’s name. 

“And the credit card name, Mister....?” 

“Gabriel Thanatos. That’s spelled....” 

Adam had never been so angry on someone else’s behalf before. 

“You’re related to him? Are you fucking serious? You dirty bastard.” 

Gabriel paused on the other line. “What did you just say to me?”

“That poor thing has been traumatized by you picking all of these sad Christmas love songs and you keep on like this?” 

“I beg your pardon? My brother lives very far away and enjoys Christmas music. He’s very strange and I didn’t pick any of the songs. I don’t even know what type of music he likes to be honest.” 

Adam frowned. “So you weren’t trying to pick on him?” 

“He’s annoying and practically ruined my life when he lived here but no. I just wanted him to have something that reminded him of home.” 

He fiddled with the keyboard in front of him. “That was nice enough I suppose. But don’t do anymore. I won’t even put this one in.” 

“Was he really that upset over Christmas songs? He’s such a baby. My father really---” 

“You really are an asshole, you know? If you really hate him so much then leave him the bloody fuck alone!” 

Adam hung up the phone and fumed about the call for the rest of the day. When he got off work something pulled him back towards Elias’s building where he was able to charm his way inside. 

Apartment 3B seemed to beckon him down the hallway when he got to the third floor and he knocked despite knowing there would not be a friendly greeting if the door opened. 

“I’m not here to sing!” 

The door opened a crack and Elias glared at him. “Why are you here then? I do not know who is sending you here and I do not want any gifts.” 

“They won’t be calling for you anymore. I took care of it. I just...wanted to let you know.” 

“You know who it was?” 

“Some idiot.” 

He opened the door fully and Adam took in his plaid Christmas pajama pants. It was the most modern outfit he’d seen Elias in until now. He could see a peek of his chest hair and felt strangely intrigued at what lie beneath. 

“You are not going to tell me?” 

“Not that important. I just wanted to be sure you knew it was finished. I won’t bother you anymore.” 

Elias frowned. “You weren’t...it did not always bother me. You have a very nice singing voice.” 

Adam smiled. “Thank you.” 

They awkwardly stood there staring until Adam sighed. “Well that’s that. Goodnight, Mister Thanatos. I hope you have a Happy Christmas.” 

The walk back towards the elevator was oddly somber for him. This route over the last month had become routine and he’d miss it. He turned as he entered the elevator and saw Elias was still there watching. 

Adam waved just before the doors closed. 

He realized suddenly that the routine was not the only thing he’d miss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve was the last night the telegram was open until after New Year’s and Adam was at his busiest. 

He had eleven singing clients that night and was exhausted by number eight. 

So when he got a call from his boss for another his annoyance was high. 

“No, Grigg. I can’t. I’m exhausted. I cannot sing to another happy family or sad old person.” 

“Everyone else has plans, Adam. Please? I’ll give you New Year’s Eve and Day off. No one else has that.” 

He sighed. “Fine. Give me the details.” 

“It’s your favorite. Elias.” 

Adam suddenly felt so fucking angry his exhaustion meant nothing. 

“HE CALLED BACK? THAT FUCKING MONSTER!” 

“Adam...”

“He said he wouldn’t call anymore! I promised him there wouldn’t be...” 

“It wasn’t the same person from before. The billing and client names are the same.” 

He blinked. “Elias called himself?” 

“Mmm hmm. He had a request you haven’t had yet either.” 

“I’ve sung a lot of bloody Christmas carols, Grigg.” 

“It’s not a Christmas song. If you don’t know the lyrics I’ll send them to your phone.” 

“You’re not going to tell me?” 

Grigg laughed. “I’ve had to deal with you trying to get into my files for weeks now, Adam. I think you can read a few lyrics. Have a good night and Merry Christmas.” 

The call ended and he waited for the text. 

And smiled. 

Adam let his twelfth client carry him through the rest of the night and when he got up to 3B he was ready to sing. 

Elias opened the door before he even knocked. 

He was wearing what Adam supposed was fancy for him but still looked like something out of a seventies pornographic film. 

“Maybe it's much too early in the game. Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?”

Elias’s face was bright red and his hands shook as he watched Adam sing. 

“You want me to keep going?” 

“You came.” 

Adam smiled. “It’s my job, remember?” 

He frowned. “Oh.” 

“But I came because my boss told me you paid for me.” 

He nodded. “I...I missed hearing you sing.” 

“I am the best we have, it’s not a surprise. But did you just miss me singing?” 

Elias wrung his hands. “I missed seeing your face and....I think you’re very pretty. Almost like a woman but not.” 

Adam laughed. “Is this you complimenting me, Elias? Because I’m not sure---” 

Elias looked up and Adam did as well just in time to see the mistletoe. The kiss Elias gave him was sloppy and wet but he didn’t mind much when he felt the gigantic cock hard against his knee. He pulled back at looked up into Elias’s eyes. 

“That was a shit kiss I have to say.” 

He frowned. “I am a very good---” 

Adam kissed him back softly, teasing his mouth and loving the feel of his mustache as it tickled. He pushed Elias back into the apartment and kicked the door closed only to turn them against it. 

“You’re not a good kisser, Darling,” he mumbled, “But don’t worry. You will be.” 

Elias fucked him all night long, a bloody fucking unicorn he was, and when Adam fell asleep in his arms the last thing he asked made Adam smile. 

“The song. I never answered you but I’m still not sure. What am I doing New Year’s Eve?” 

Adam wiggled back against his cock. “Me, Darling. You’re doing me.” 


End file.
